La Espada Y La Rosa
by TPATFan16
Summary: With an unexpected move, the lives of 4 youngsters will change. When they grow up, the problems of love, power and jealousy will form between them, creating various conflicts and passionate meetings. When at night time, they go to find the ones they only love, without caring the consequences of their actions. A story where love, is like fire. Hot & dangerous! BH6, ROTG, HTTYD & OC


**HEY, MY LOVELY PEOPLE! I know I know, this is not an daily update but this is something even better, A BRAND NEW STORY! MY FIRST BH6, FROZEN, HTTYD & OC's STORY! This story was written for months now by a brilliant author and writer I LOVE & ADORE, known as TheFakeDolls (LOVE U, MY LOVE & DOLLFACE!) with whom I am working on other coming soon stories too, but this one is the first to those many more coming up. So I give her all the credit and love for co-creating this with me. With her amazing writing and ideas for this & these stories we're writing. Please go to her page and read her stories, I GO CRAZY FOR THEM LIKE U GUYS GO CRAZY FOR MINE!**

 **Well, like how she said, this story has all those movies with original OC characters (we don't own the movie characters, just the story and main OC characters) This story has drama, tragedy, forbidden loves, forbidden passion, sadness, humor, etc.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it**

 **The Sword & The Rose**

 _Prologue Part 1_

Even the most unexpected event can be a good opportunity to begin a long journey to find the one thing that everyone wants to find... that is happiness. And because of that this story can be a very good example, where love provides from everywhere, in my hearts, from noble warriors that come from the most loyal and courageous families who serve those who have blue blood. This is the story of 2 great liders who fall in love with the wrong people, where they have to come up against judgemental people, rules, forbidden passion, missions, but most of all... magic.

It all begins like any other day in the fair kind kingdom of Paris, France, century XVIII, spring. The morning was fresh, like any other every year, where women would go out to buy breakfast ingredients, bakers were baking fresh fluffy warm bread to offer and sell to the satisfied customer. The women took their children to school and the men began their hard labor around town, selling different items from food, to clothing and to household items and the wet spring weather wasn't going to stop this kind town from doing their jobs, especially when it was a good season for gardening and growing fresh fruit and vegetables. The small children played around the town, in the fountain of the square plaza, the stables, the fields, and their own houses. And this is where our faithful mosqueteers lived right before they took their important titles.

Some kids found in the stable near their homes, playing and running around, where 3 of them were at the age of 11 years old, 3 boys, best friends ever. The tallest and oldest one by a few months had black shinny hair, his eyes were brown, his skin was slightly tanned and white. The second one had white hair of extraordinary silver white, a very rare hair color to all, but nobody could look away from his pure beautiful blue eyes and his pale skin as white as the snow on a cold and beautiful wintertime. The third one had brown hair and tanned skin, he had various freckles on his face which were accompanied by green eyes like the forest trees that surrounded the land.

"Come on, guys! The enemy escaped!" the tallest one cried

"Tadashi is right, they're escaping, we have to save the king! Move it, Hiccup!"

"I'm coming, Jack!" said the brunette. "Wait, it's a trap!" he takes his buddies and brings them back to this hiding spot but it was too late. 2 small children, one little girl with 2 and a small boy of 4, with both their faces filled with chocolate and with wooden sticks running after the 3 boys, coming out of water barrels.

"Oh no! It's the Hiro bandit with his little companion Emma!" cried Hiccup

"Your sister is more terrible like that hair, Jack!" says Tadashi with a laugh while trying to hide with Jack and Hiccup in a stack of hay.

"Shh, be quiet, that we are being watched..." Jack says.

"Don't talk to loud, quick, give me those cakes, Hiccup" Tadashi asks/

"No, this the treasure for the king!" Hiccup says.

Tadashi then look at Jack "And the chocolates, Jack?"

"For the princesses". Then there was a moment of silence. "So, anybody have a...?"

"Plan! I got one!" exclaimed the raven haired and look over the corner to find _a "salvation"._  
"Give me something sharp, to cut this rope to drop that bag of apples, Hiro and Emma like them".

"Good idea, Tadashi" says the white haired and gives his buddy a sharp small knife and Tadashi victorious achieves distract the little ones, letting fall the sack of the apples from afar. Giving the advantage of the boys to run to the grand prize.

"We have the king!" the 3 cried taking a small doll with a little crown.

"WE WON TEH VICTORY!"

"Not so fast, mosqueteers!" a voice of a 10 year old girl with messy dark brown hair, soft freckles of her face and slightly tanned skin, she come sout of the shadows of her hideout.

"OH NO, IT'S NAHIR!" exclaimed the brunette with a little fear.

"HA HA!" She smiled and took away "the king" and glared at them evily. "Now he's all mine and I will rule and take you buy to the pigs, so surrender!"

"Never!" cried the raven.

"You will never win me!"

"We shall see that" Jack challenges her and after a long battle, little Nahir ends up defeated and with her arms tied to a post, with an angry look and her hairs on her face, wishing to regain her power to defeat them.

"We won!" they all once again cried in victory

"This isn't fair, you guys cheated, you guys don't know how to play by the rules. Untie me!" she said a little mad and stick out her tongue to them.

"It's just that you don't know how to lose" says Jack and they take the rope that they tied her up to the poll but they quickly received a punch from the girl each on the shoulder. "HEY!"

"And you guys don't know ho to treat a girl, that's why you guy will never have girlfriends"

"And I bet somebody will want to be with a girl who hits everybody" exclaimed the white haired but received another punch on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing your chores?" exclaimed the girl, crossing her arms.

"We're done" said Hiccup "Besides, mi dad left us at the stables and play with Hiro and Emma"

"Why do I try and don't believe you guys?"

"Because you hate us" the 3 said in union.

"I don't hate you guys! You may be dumb that I like tormenting. What you expect from me?" We grew up together since we were babies"

"And yet she says she doesn't hate us" Jack whispers to his buddies but then feels a small rock hit him in the shoulder. "OUCH!"

"I hear that but seriously" the girl brunette approaches them "You guys are my best friends and you have no idea how grateful I am for not treating me like a little princess or a damsel in distress, guys"

"Nothing to thank us" Tadashi pulls his buddies so they can all have a sweet group hug" You're one of us"

"And you guys think I will be a mosqueteeer girl like our fathers?"

"Yeah, if we give our best effort, and sure... we can do it" says Hiccup

"Wow, that was very cheesy, Hicc" says the girl, messing up the boy's hair in a teasing fun way "But I know you guys can do it but not me" she frowns.

"Don't give up, Nahir" Jack puts his warm/cold hand on the girl's shoulder for brotherly love and support "I know you can cause you are capable of prving yourself"

"I know but I don't think it's enough" the girl steps back a little "It's not normal for the king to ask for girls mosqueteers"

"We have faith in you, we know that you can change that" that comment brought a smile out of the young girl's lips. She was about to say something nice to her "brothers" but the voice of her mother interrupted from afar, calling her.

"I have to go, I'll see you guys later. For the rematch!" she smiles and the boys laughed and they all went the separate ways.

The girl ran and laugh across the field out of the stables. A tall skinny woman saw her coming with a smile on her face while she puts some gold coins inside her pocket in her apron. "My little girl" exclaim the mother kissed her daughter's forehead. "I need a favor, can you take these coins to Esmeralda?"

"You want me to go to the castle, mom?"

"No, I want you to take them where they delivery near the castle" she gives her the coins.

"Can I go see my dad and my uncles while they train?"

"Sweetie, it's dangerous, promise me that you won't go" her mother says with a worried tone.

"I promise, mom" said Nahir with her little fingers crossed behind her back, starting to run to one for the stables. "Lucho, let's go to the castle"

Running thru the streets of the town of France, the young child, like a total expert riding castle on her faithful horse, passing thru the friendly town until heading near the stables outside the gates of the majestic where the servant and attendants who work for the royal family work. "Hi, George, can you look after my horse while I go give Esmeralda some coins?"

"Of course, Nahir. Take care" said the man.

After a half hours, Nahir did the duty her mother asked her to do, but by curiosity and the desire to see the mosqueteers training got over her and decided to sneak away from the back side peasant part of the castle and little by little, started to sneak into the grand royal gardens.

Those gardens was where the 3 young daughters of King Fernando and Queen Eleonor. The youngest of the 3 had beautiful strawberry blonde hair, freckles on her face and greenish blue eyes, with creamy skin and had the age of 5. The second oldest had skin as white as a snowflake, her hair was beautiful platinum blonde, her eyes were blue and was wearing a pair of gloves, and had the age of 6. And the oldest and future queen, had beautiful black hair, brown eyes and skin between lovely plane and tanned. She had the age of 9.

"Catch me, Elsa!" cried the little one running around the gardens, Elsa laugh with her, the 2 of them played while the oldest was sitting on a stones bank, staring at a large tall wall that only the rays of the sun hide and making the child wondering and what lays on the other side of that enormous wall. "Maria, come with us" Anna called to her older sister, trying o get attention.

"Have you guys ever wondered what's outside the castle? The people, the animals... the houses?" Maria says, without looking away.

"Mom said the people were mean" says Elsa with innocent voice.

"I don't believe that" says the oldest, starting to climb the wall

"You're going out?" cried the youngest, scared.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" from the entrance to the castle, a woman with poise, elegance, gorgeous hair in an elegant style and perfect posture glared serious at the oldest girl "Get down form there this instant, young lady!"

"Yes mother" Maria obeys and goes up to her mother

"Now explain to me why were you do something so ridiculous and irresponsible and of all, dangerous!?"

"Mother, I can't stand being here, I wanna go out and meet the people"

"Maria, you are a princess of the highest royalty. It's not appropriate for a damsel of your level to be mixed with people of low class. One never knows what they want or what they are like"

"And you do?"

"Of course, the lower class is very envious to the class with education, poise, class, posture now go change out of that dirty gown, you 2, girls!" she says and the 2 other girls obey and run off "And this better be the last time I see you trying something like this again, understood?" she said serious and firm. Maria tries to say something back to protest of what she really thinks of the townspeople, but to not talk back and get in trouble; she just kept quiet and bowed.

"Yes, majesty"

After the queen left, Nahir heard everything of the conversation between the royals, she was hiding behind some bushes where Maria clearly heard and acts to leave and when Nahir thought she was alone, Maria faced her. "Who are you?"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I hope all my reads and viewers liked this first part of the this story which will continues really once when my partner in writing crime finishes the next part and I will post it too. LOVE U GUYS & SEE U GUYS SOON! XOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

 **And yes, this first 2 chapters (Part 1 & part 2 of the prologue) will be short but the following chapters will be longers and AWESOMEST EVER! & I will have my other stories up and running too ASAP (dealing with college and other dramas too) but I never forget you guys ;)**

 **Ur Mickey! ;D  
-Mickey! **


End file.
